


Moment of Clarity

by whiffingbooks



Series: These prompts keep pulling me in [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Florist Harry, Prompt Fic, Tattoo Artist Ginny, WritersMonth2020, good friend ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: Prompt: tattoo artist/florist AUFlorist!Harry meets Tattoo Artist!Ginny and his heart skips a beat.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: These prompts keep pulling me in [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859185
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Moment of Clarity

Harry looked up from the cash register when he heard the doorbell ring. His face broke into a grin as he recognized his customer.

"Hey, Ron," he greeted. The redhead bobbed his head up and down as he took off his scarf.

"All right, mate?" Ron approached the counter and slid his hands on top of it. Harry took him in. Ron was shifting his weight from side to side and fidgeting with his shiny watch.

"You look jittery. Hermione finally took the day off?"

Ron's face broke into a smile and his ears turned red.

"Yeah," he admitted. "She has the next three days off. After I badgered her into it, mind you. Haven't seen my girlfriend in ages and I intend to make the most out of these holidays."

Harry chuckled. "How much should I wager on Hermione bringing her work to wherever you are going?"

"Weymouth. And I won't be taking that bet. I've already guilt-tripped her into this trip. It'll be a miracle if she does anything more than that." Ron shook his head.

Harry felt affection bloom in his heart. He wanted to thank the deity (in this case, Hermione) who led Ron into his little shop. The tall, lanky, redheaded man had entered his shop a year prior; his hands balled up and eyes slightly teary, and asked, "Do you have anything that says 'I want to work on us'?" Harry had been frazzled by his devastated face and took a leaf out of his mum's book: he closed the shop for some time and led Ron into the nearby cafe where they discussed his relationship in great detail. He had made Ron a fabulous bouquet at a discount and hoped that Hermione would be open to talking with Ron.

He didn't expect Ron to visit him every week after their little heart-to-heart. And then it enhanced to both of them hanging out about three days a week, with Ron still buying a bouquet every week. Harry was fortunate enough to meet Hermione quite a few times. Unluckily, not so much that he had been able to attend one of the famous Weasley Sunday lunches.

"What is the theme for today?" Harry picked up a pair of clippers.

"Erm, maybe, um, something that says I miss her?" Ron coughed as his face reddened.

Harry nodded in understanding. He went and picked up a few pink and red carnations.

"I'll put together a bouquet for you. I hope she is not allergic to carnations."

"No, no. She isn't." Ron furrowed his eyebrows. "Or maybe, she is? I don't think I've ever seen her have breakouts or sneezes near carnations. Anyway, put one together, won't you?"

"Sure." Harry started cutting the stems of the flowers and arranging them. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing much. Job's still kicking my arse, you know. Already counting down the days until my next holiday."

"Why don't you leave it?" Harry waved his clippers. "If you dislike it so much."

Ron shook his head and leaned against the counter. "Can't afford to, right now. Hermione and I are trying to save up for the wedding. We've already leased the apartment and money's pretty tight. I'm looking for other jobs, but I don't think I'll be getting one anytime soon. At least, not until I leave this place. Don't tell my mum that."

Harry laughed and tied up the bouquet with a white bow. It looked quite pretty and he imagined Hermione would be quite delighted. Stepping back, he admired his handiwork.

"Well, I have been looking forward to opening an extension of my shop in London. But paperwork's taking a long time. Will take a year to complete everything. Good thing you aren't bolting. It's pretty dull without a familiar face nearby."

Ron suddenly smacked the counter.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. Bloody memory! Anyway, Ginny - my little sister - bought the shop opposite to yours. Well, not exactly opposite. It's four or five shops away, but it's nearby. You'll have another Weasley here in no time!"

"Woah," Harry handed Ron the bouquet. "That'll be £7.12. What's your sister selling?"

"Tattoos." Ron shrugged and handed him the money. Noticing Harry gaping at him, he laughed.

"Not your aesthetic, right? Ginny has been having a rebellious period since she was ten and by now, we have started accepting that maybe that's her personality. She bought the abandoned plot with some money left from her days of playing the Rugby Union."

"She used to play Rugby?" Harry asked in awe.

Ron nodded. "Yeah. In her college, but she left after she tore her ACL. Now, she's going to be a proud owner of Inscriptions. Her shop's name. A bit pretentious, but she's happy. She'll move in her stuff the day after tomorrow."

As if realizing something, Ron leaned in and peered at him. "Ginny, she's not someone to ask for help. Since I'm not going to be here, can you..."

"Sure. Sure. No problem. I don't think she'll be happy seeing a flower boy in her shop, though."

Ron grabbed his jacket. "If she gives you too much trouble, why don't you ring me up? I can finally use some of my brother rights then. See ya, Harry!"

"Bye! Have fun!" He waved as his friend left his shop. Harry dropped the money in the cash register and lifted the watering can to water his house plant.

* * *

Harry brought orange orchids with him to meet the infamous Weasley sister. He had heard dozens of tales about her from Ron and thus, he hoped his recipient would be content with his gift. He had been a bit nervous about meeting Ginny. Enough to call up his parents for advice.

"Harry, just bring her some welcoming flowers. Honestly, the way you're panicking, it seems as if you're about to propose to her." A pause. "You aren't, are you?"

"No, mum."

"Because if you were," she continued, "I would be extremely disappointed. You haven't told me anything about her. And to suddenly go and get engaged? Without our knowledge? I--"

Harry heard some shuffling from the other side and then, his dad's voice boomed, making him wince.

"Ignore your mother. She's upset about missing her sister's wedding and has developed a complex. Lily, it has been more than twenty years. Let it go, dear."

"James! How can you side with her?"

Ignoring her completely, he addressed Harry. "Listen, son. From what you've said, Ginny Weasley seems like someone who will never give you the time of her day if you don't show the inherent Potter boldness."

"JAMES! Harry, don't believe him! Your father was never much of a brave person when he was asking me out!"

"Hey! I take full offence." Harry could practically hear his father wink at him. "Anyway, it's true. So, what you're about to do is bring the lovely lady some of your best orange orchids and hope for the best. Throw in some witty one-liners too. And call before giving us all those salacious details."

"James!"

Harry shook off his dad's voice from inside his head and started walking towards the shop. It was only a few metres away from his, and he could already see a pick-up truck standing in front. It was a modest shop, roughly one-half of his, but it had a gritty look which serviced the tattoo parlour. He stepped inside the open door and was immediately surrounded by the smell of strawberries.

"Huh. Didn't expect that," he muttered.

"Who the hell are you?"

He jumped and turned around, his hands above his head as if he was seconds away from being arrested. In front of him, he saw a woman standing, her hands crossed over her chest and red hair that even the dimly lit shop couldn't obscure. He couldn't discern much of her in the shadows. Hopefully, she wasn't the type to shoot strangers.

"Um, erm," he fumbled for some time. "I, uh, I'm a friend of Ron's? My shop's near to yours. I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He reached out his hand before yanking it back. "I'd shake your hand if it's all right with you?"

The woman blinked before letting out a peal of laughter and stepped forward, her hand stretched out towards him.

Holy shit.

Harry had expected - quite foolishly - that Ginny would look like Ron. She did have some similarities with her brother - like her red hair, freckled skin, milky skin and her button nose - but that was where their similarities ended.

Ginny seemed about two heads shorter than Ron but far more alluring. Harry had never been a big fan of tattoos, but the intricate design of her tattoo on her shoulder captivated him. Ginny Weasley was fit as hell and he didn't know how he could manage to have a conversation with her without breaking down.

"Harry! Nice to meet you. Ron's told me so much about you, but I always thought that he was making you up to show off his non-existent social skills." He shook her hand, not expecting to feel a buzz where his skin touched hers.

Harry offered her the bouquet, feeling quite embarrassed.

"I brought you some flowers from my shop. You can toss them away if you want. I have dozens more, prettier ones, back at the shop. You can..."

Ginny laughed and his chest tightened at the sound.

"You're probably the first person ever to present me with flowers. Much less these vibrant ones. I have to say, I don't know much about them. These are...orchids?"

Harry nodded.

"Orange orchids. If it was up to me, I'd sell them all the time. Everyone always goes for the flashy ones and leave them behind."

"Aw, so you have them as your company?" Her eyes shone with mischief.

He chuckled. "Yes. No one wants to hang out with the young florist who plays classical ballads at his shop and bores the customers." Ginny snorted and Harry was struck by the realization that he was ill at ease. An unnatural phenomenon altogether.

"Tell me, Harry the Florist. What does my bouquet mean?"

"Will it mean anything to our friendship?"

"Oh, yes. If you say something like 'for someone as pretty as you', I'm afraid I'd have to kick you in the bollocks." He blinked, waiting for Ginny to explain she was joking, but she didn't. Instead, she gazed at him expectantly.

"Okay...Orange orchids signify boldness. And after hearing from Ron about you, I just..." he trailed off and gestured, trying to explain the need to get her something that she'd remember. And maybe, form a friendship.

Ginny's eyes softened and she took a sniff of the flowers. She tilted her head to her left.

"Well, I believe I have some bold flowers that I need to put in my vase. Why don't you come and help me out? Unless you have things to do," she added the last bit hastily.

Harry shook his head.

"I took the day off. My friend is managing the counter for a couple of hours. I'm yours. I mean, I'm free."

Ginny smiled and turned around to walk back inside, making him nearly choke by giving him a view of the wolf silhouette tattooed across her neck.

"I am going to enjoy our arrangement, Mr Potter. Follow me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> I am tackling the difficult task of completing at least one prompt every day. I hope you guys stay tuned for more!


End file.
